


the bridge (an addendum)

by cloverblob



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Season 3 Finale, Season 3 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverblob/pseuds/cloverblob
Summary: Eve's monster is not yet satisfied.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	the bridge (an addendum)

**Author's Note:**

> Really, we all just needed a *little* bit more of that scene. (and I can't sleep)

“I think my monster encourages your monster,” she says. “Right?”

Eve smiles. Yes. She’s right. But Eve is done blaming Villanelle for the choices she made.

“I think I wanted it to,” she replies.

She doesn’t know why she keeps going.

“Help me,” she begs. “Help me make it stop.”

Eve stares deeply into Villanelle’s eyes. Her voice breaks, but it doesn’t feel like the end of the world. Why is it always so easy to be vulnerable around Villanelle?

“So no more tea dances?” Villanelle replies with a smirk.

That’s why.

A silly comment. Light, funny, a throwaway line—and it fills Eve’s chest and relieves all the pressure weighing her down. She laughs.

They both laugh.

“If that’s really what you want, it’s not difficult,” Villanelle continues.

“You going to tell me to jump?” Eve asks. She’s not accusatory; it’s just the first thought that came to her mind. She wishes it wasn’t.

“No, of course not,” Villanelle replies before Eve has even finished speaking. That has never been what she wanted. “You’d die if you jumped. It’s easier than that.”

“If only that were true,” Eve says. Is it easy for Villanelle, she wonders? Could she let her go? She doesn’t think so.

“Stand up straight,” she tells her.

Eve lingers. She doesn’t know what this game is, but she’s feeling a bit too tired to play.

“Stand up straight and look at me,” Villanelle says again.

She acquiesces. They look at each other.

It dawns on Eve then, catching a moment of solemnity on Villanelle’s face, that this is no game. This is real. Maybe the most real thing she’s ever asked of her. But before the moment can continue, Villanelle tears herself away. “Now turn around and face the other way.”

“What?” Eve says.

“I’ll turn this way.”

And she does.

“Have you turned?”

Eve stands there just a moment longer. Staring at the back of Villanelle head, she can only think about how much she doesn’t want to do this.

“I can’t see you.”

Eve turns anyway.

Eve doesn’t respond. She doesn’t need to. They lean into one another. Their backs ghost against each other. She closes her eyes, and Eve is reminded of their dance. This too is slow and quiet and intimate and still they are barely touching.

“Now what?” Eve asks. She is impatient to know.

“Now we walk,” Villanelle replies. “And we never look back.”

No.

She doesn’t want that.

“But, I-I—“

“Don’t turn. Just walk.”

She hears Villanelle’s footsteps grow further and further.

Her own legs feel so heavy, but they take her where she’s been told to go.

Eve walks without purpose.

This is everything she wanted. She can step out onto the street and leave it all behind. She had been pulled into Villanelle’s world, begged her to crawl out, and now here is the exit.

Just a few more steps and then… no more monsters.

Villanelle was right. It’s not difficult. She can walk away.

But Eve’s monster is not yet satisfied.

Her feet slow until they can go no further.

It’s not difficult. She can walk away.

But she doesn’t want that.

She can walk away.

She doesn’t want to.

When she turns and Villanelle’s eyes meet her own, Eve feels it again—that lightness that fills her chest and eases all the pressure weighing her down. She is vulnerable again, but it doesn’t feel like the end of the world.

She walks again; this time with purpose.

Villanelle doesn’t move. She stands there, waiting.

Eve doesn’t know how long it takes to cross that bridge, but when she finally does, her hands reach out on their own accord. She grasps the loose fabric of Villanelle’s coat and pulls her in.

“What about our monsters?” Villanelle asks, her voice raspy, unsure.

“We’re more than just that,” Eve replies. “ _You_ are more than just that.”

Villanelle’s eyes are filled with tears, and Eve knows what to do—knows that she can fill Villanelle’s chest with lightness and ease all of the pressure weighing her down.

Eve’s hold tightens. She pulls her in closer and captures Villanelle’s lips with her own.


End file.
